fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Arc of Pheromone
のアーク |rōmaji=Feromon no Āku |type= Caster Magic |user= Valentina Lovegood }} Arc of Pheromone ( のアーク, Feromon no Āku; lit. "Arc of the Excreted Chemical Substance") is a Caster Magic that's considered to be one of Valentina Lovegood's signature magics, allowing her to subjugate nearly any and all of her foes without participating in too much conflict; as the name would ever subtly allude, it allows the user to manipulate and generate various types of , and to an extent — , from their person, bringing about various effects in either themselves or in the target. According to those that know her, she's considered to be one of the magic's most powerful users to-date simply because of how she utilizes her charms and wit to fully bring out the magic's effects. According to Valentina, this magic has been created very recently, thus there are no past records of its existence — making it mostly unknown. However, its effects can be deciphered and countered if one is skilled in anatomy. It's said that the other name for this magic is "Scented Biological Essence Magic" (香生体本質の魔法, Kaseitai Honshitsu no Mahō). Overview In nature, it's a well-known fact that animals and insects mate with each other to produce offspring — prolonging their species and fulfilling other important duties. This usually happens during mating season, where animals of the opposite sex seek each other out; how the mate's decided is usually up to the species in-question. For example, the lion and walrus society the strongest of the group is considered to be the "alpha male" — thus is allowed to choose their mate before the others while becoming the leader of the pack. With insects like ants and bees, the subordinates mate with the queen to create more offspring in order to continue working while prolonging the life of their colony. However, what causes such sexual attraction? The answer being pheromones, something found in all beings — animals, insects, certain species of plants, and especially humans. By definition, pheromones are secreted or excreted chemical factors that triggers a social response in members of the same species, of oneself and others. Various pheromones tend to cause different reactions and con be combined together in some cases to invoke new types of reactions, some being more beneficial or detrimental than others. It depends on the purpose of the creator, and normally its based on primal desires. Much to the contrary, like any other chemical, pheromones can be weaponized — turn into a force that can either aid allies or deter enemies; such examples are creating a pheromone that's used to mark territory, causing certain creatures to either go near it or stay away from it, or leaving a pathway that allies can follow while being untraceable to the enemy. True to her demonic lineage, Valentina tends to seduce her enemies before bending them to her whim; while indeed a sight to behold, a major part of her seductive tactics lies in the excretion and manipulation of the copious amounts of pheromones in her body. In a sense, pheromones are considered to be the main source of her power, the reason that she's untouchable by normal means as she's effectively manipulated everyone around her — a few being immune to her powers. It's said that through Arc of Pheromone, her personal creation and signature magic, Valentina has employed over a hundred types of pheromones, most of which haven't even been discovered in other species. A typical trait with pheromones is that it releases a distinctive smell that can be equated to perfume or cologne, thus this magic allows Valentina to emit various types of odors that triggers a response in those she deems to be the target. In order to activate this magic, Valentina uses her magical aura to stimulate the skin glands, sweat glands, and bacteria in the atmosphere — the three main components in this magic's effectiveness. As aforementioned, her body naturally produces a copious amount of pheromones because of her demonic lineage, skillfully controlled and employed to the fullest under the magic's influence; by using her magic to rapidly produce sweat containing these hormones and releasing it through her magically-enhanced skin glands, it's released into the atmosphere and attaches onto the the eternano and the various bacteria, which is then spread outwards as it travels. The hormones Valentina releases are enhanced through magic, thus becoming more sensitive to the target than normal. Upon making contact, either through the nostrils or seeping into the skin, said pheromones start to cause a chemical shift in the body, causing reactions to occur depending on the pheromone that was released. Valentina stated that most of pheromones are tasteless, invisible, and odorless — making it practically impossible to defend against in most cases; it's one of the reasons that direct confrontation with her person is out of the question. While her pheromones have a variety of uses, she tends to use them as either a form of persuasion — entrancing her targets through her highly-enhanced "beauty" or simply altering the chemicals in their brain (latter of which is easier and less stressful on her part), putting them in a state of mind control, or as a supplementary skill — boosting her allies' capabilities by affecting their hormones, thus altering their physical traits in one way or another. Valentina admits that she's able to use it offensively, but because the magic makes her pheromones more potent than before, and her offensive-based hormones are as a destructive as her Destruction Magic, it's rather ill-advised and can lead to long-standing physical, emotional, or mental damage, as seen in previous cases. Thus, she forbade herself from using the magic in such a way, lifting the restriction in two instances: her anger reaching a point where its no longer able to be contained, and if she's out of options when in combat (both of which are rather extremely rare, considering tactical prowess and ingenuity in employing the other skills in her possession with outside factors). However, should there be a case where Valentina uses this magic offensively, it would be through the alteration of the chemicals of the brain, which is the centerpiece of the body; when that's severely affected, the rest of the body goes with it. Arc of Pheromone's various odors can be employed as different types of medicines and drugs; Valentina takes advantage of such a fact to create various ways to freely mix odors and scents at a given time in order to enhance the effects of her magic greatly. This is rather advantageous as Valentina admits that at her current level, she cannot excrete multiple types of pheromones at the same time, lest they cancel each other out. It's the reason that she became a toxicologist and aromatologist, albeit one that's above-average in skill and knowledge. The crimson-haired maiden often keeps vials on her person, each one containing a "scent" she's experimented with over time, to be used in certain situations. Despite using low amounts of magical power, thus capable of being used in drawn-out battles, it can't be used in areas with a high wind pressure or in extreme heat; it's more suited in an enclosed space where airflow is less prominent. Furthermore, the more powerful the opponent, the less effective the magic becomes, as the pheromones are powered-up by magic, thus can be cancelled out by a stronger force. While its unknown what other benefits or weaknesses this magic possesses — Valentina being secretive of its usage, it's still extremely effective having many uses that possibly outstrips most other magics and spells. Through this magic, there's practically no one that can defy the seductress that's Valentina! Trivia *This is one of the few Arc magics that's not classified as either an Ancient Spell or a Lost Magic due to how it was recently introduced to the modern era. *The reason why the author created this article is because he wanted a way to improve Valentina's status as a seductress and make reference to her demonic heritage. Also, he felt inspired by the fact that pheromones can be weaponized to an extent and can affect a variety of targets, something he felt fits perfectly with Valentina's combat style, which stresses long-range, trickery, and manipulation. Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Alpha's Wondrous Magical World Category:Olphion Completed Gallery